Literary Preferences
by Casa Circe
Summary: He hoped to learn more about his fascinating companion, even when she was not around to speak with him. Suddenly, the prospect of a long confinement did not seem too bleak.


LITERARY PREFERENCES

FICTOBER PROMPTS: Heart, Infinite

 _NOTE: This is a continuation of a short exchange I wrote between these two last year. I've been meaning to expand it for a while and this was the perfect opportunity to do so. I've been in a FolkenxEries funk lately and I just need to write more of them._

 _Oh, these dorks. We can all agree that they're both bookworms so they'd have a lot to talk about. And I like to think that they've been aware of each other's literary preferences even before they had the chance to discuss these with each other. Their diplomatic careers have given them a dorky history._

 _I'm too lazy to try and invent names for fictional Gaean authors and books but let's just say that Folken and Eries have basically started their own little book club. This also became a bit of weird commentary on my idea of the sociopolitical culture of Gaea so I hope it doesn't bore you too much._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

"Allow me to apologize once more for taking up so much of your time, princess," Folken began earnestly, "I know that you must be very busy and…"

"Must you be so tiresome, Lord Folken?" Eries cut him off, a hint of irritation in her voice.

She immediately regretted this slight outburst. She had not meant for it to sound so harsh. But they had had so many similar exchanges for the past few days that she felt it necessary to put an end to the subject. There were far more pleasant topics to discuss, especially while Folken was recovering from his injuries.

The Strategos had miraculously survived a fatal confrontation with Emperor Dornkirk a few days past. He had left Asturia for one final meeting with his former master and had expected to fight to the death. And it had been close, so close. As Folken dealt the killing blow to the old man, a shard of his sword had broken off and had struck him in the chest.

By some statistically improbable chance, the shard had missed his heart by a fraction of an inch. He had sustained some serious injuries and had barely managed to land on the ground properly or gracefully after falling from a great height but he had survived. So he was immediately taken to Asturia for medical treatment.

His brother had rushed to his bedside and immediately, all bad blood between them seemed to have dissipated in the wake of Folken's second brush with death. Van was more relieved to see his brother alive than angry about all that the latter had done in the past.

The princesses of Asturia were determined to show their hospitality to the Zaibach defector, especially after what he had done to bring down the empire. Millerna took it upon herself to personally oversee his medical treatment while Eries took care of making all the other arrangements. And when Van, Hitomi or Merle weren't around to keep him company, for various reasons, Eries decided to do so herself.

She had decided that a familiar face would bring more comfort to him than simply leaving him alone. So she had spent several days listening to his apologetic expressions of gratitude. And while she appreciated the sentiment, she longed to move past it.

The invalid had been effectively silenced by the Eries' words but before another apology could escape his lips, the princess walked over to his bedside and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I am here because I choose to be," she said, in a much gentler tone, "and you owe me nothing."

Folken gave a slight nod but still looked unconvinced. Eries worried that she might have wounded him so she hastened to try and lighten the mood.

"While I do enjoy your company," Eries continued, "I think we would both benefit from a little variety in our conversation."

"You're absolutely right, princess," Folken replied, a small smile tugging at his lips despite himself, "what would you like to talk about?"

Eries blinked and then considered the question for a moment. A wide range of topics presented themselves to her but the most relevant ones - the end of the war, the future of Gaea, reparation agreements - seemed too heavy and potentially awkward. She found that it was more difficult to determine a neutral subject than she thought. And then, it hit her.

"Books," she said simply, smiling at her idea, "As I am sure you and I have spent our fair share of time lost in them."

"Indeed," Folken replied.

He was relieved that she had chosen a subject that avoided any untoward discussions. And he was glad that the could finally talk about something they both had in common. The possibilities were endless.

"Though perhaps, you and my sister will have more topics in common than you and I," Eries continued, "I'm afraid I don't share her affinity for technology and medicine."

"I assure you I have a wide range of interests, Princess," Folken replied, "and that you and I will surely have some in common. In fact, I seem to remember seeing you lost in a volume of the history of Gaea during one of my visits here."

"It was during the trade negotiations two years ago," Eries recalled, "and I distinctly remember that you were the only foreign dignitary who seemed remotely interested in what I was reading. You commended me for having advanced to the fifth volume of the series when you had only managed to finish the third."

"And I'm sorry to say that remains the case to this day," Folken admitted, "although perhaps now I may finally have time to catch up on my reading."

"Then, I will have the whole set sent up here from the library," Eries offered, "as well as any other books you'd like to read. The Asturian Royal Library is at your disposal."

"I would not want to impose," Folken said awkwardly although he was appreciative of such a generous gesture.

"It would be no trouble at all," Eries replied, "someone has to blow the dust off those volumes. And I confess that since then I haven't had much time to devote to studying Gaea's history, at least with those books. I think we've both been too involved in the historic events unfolding around us."

"True enough," Folken said gravely, before remembering another topic, "and I take it you are fond of poetry as well. You are always able to quote a line from renowned poets from different parts of Gaea."

"I can always rely on the great poets and authors of old whenever I am at a loss for words," Eries admitted.

But you are never at a loss for words, Folken thought admiringly.

"And didn't I once catch you browsing through a particularly dense philosophical treatise by one of our Asturian scholars?" Eries asked.

"The Asturian Royal Library has a very impressive catalogue of philosophical material," Folken said, "I'd say it's even more extensive than that of Zaibach. Emperor Dornkirk was more focused on gathering scientific material for us to use."

"But it's the Fanelian library that has the most material on Draconian lore, if I recall correctly," Eries said, "For obvious reasons, of course."

"While that much is true," Folken explained, "I wouldn't quite call our collection 'extensive.' My mother shared many of the traditional folk tales and legends of her people but their deepest secrets remain a mystery."

"Which is why people continue to be fascinated by anything remotely Draconian," Eries commented, and then realizing the implications of what she had just said, the princess looked away distractedly.

Folken did not know what to make of her strange reaction but he was determined not to let the conversation sink into any awkwardness.

"I believe you and I have both read all the volumes of contemporary Gaean political theory," Folken remarked, "During some of the international conferences we attended, only you and I were able to discuss the latest developments in that field."

"Our counterparts from other nations were not so academically inclined," Eries recalled, "and I was glad to have someone to discuss these ideas with."

"And I would be happy to discuss these with you whenever you like," Folken offered though he felt slightly embarrassed by his eagerness.

"That's very kind of you," Eries said earnestly, "You were always one of the more open-minded emissaries."

"Very few royal emissaries can claim to have read and studied as much as you," Folken commended her.

"I appreciate your praise but I think the problem may be that most diplomats and statesmen tend to read only works written by men."

Folken could not deny it. Even he had shared this bias, because the majority of the popular Gaean writers on most 'serious' academic topics such as politics and economics were men.

"I tend to favor female writers, no matter how obscure, perhaps to defy convention," Eries said with conviction, "Because their voices are not always heard but are always worth listening to."

Something you can surely relate to, Folken thought to himself discreetly, and we would all do well to listen to your voice.

"It is a pity that patriarchal biases taint all forms of knowledge," Folken remarked, "The world is a poorer place when it does not consider everyone's voices."

"I hope you're not just saying that for my benefit, Lord Folken," Eries said in a slightly teasing tone.

"Indeed not," Folken said earnestly, "I am not very well acquainted with many female writers myself, but I intend to remedy that immediately. With your help, of course."

But he had to admit, at least to himself, that his motives were not solely to broaden his literary perspective. He also hoped to learn more about his fascinating companion, even when she was not around to speak with him. Suddenly, the prospect of a long confinement did not seem too bleak.

"Are you quite certain you're ready for the full range of my literary preferences, Lord Folken?" Eries asked in amusement, "Because I assure you, my recommendation list will be extremely long."

Folken smiled and gestured to his current bedridden state.

"I'm up for the challenge," he declared, his gaze meeting hers, "and I have all the time in the world."


End file.
